


Cursed Love

by OliviaMarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Bellamy, absolutely crushed bellamy, it gets better after the first chapter :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake learns he's cursed when in the span of a month everyone he's ever love is lost to him. It isn't until almost a year later that he gets the chance to see his two most precious people in the universe again. And even if he had to slaughter every person on the Arc-every person in the world-he'd get on that drop ship to protect them. Luckily it's just one man-the Chancellor that ordered his mother's death and the lockup of both his sister and the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy was waiting for Clarke in his family’s pod—not that Clarke or anyone knew that it was more than just his mother and him living in their assigned space. She had promised to be here fifteen minutes after his shift—enough time for him to clean up before they went to the viewing room that displayed Earth. It was a regular date spot for people on the Arc, and while cliched, Bellamy knew that her parents would never allow them to meet somewhere that wasn’t monitored like Walden sectors recreation room. Clarke had once suggested going to Phoenix sectors recreation room, but Bellamy knew who was on shift in the privileged’s room. He had been on shift in the room before—it was how he met Clarke—and it was tense when someone from another sector went in.

 

It was why they had agreed on the viewing room, it was public and private all at once with everyone so involved in their date for the evening. It was ideal for their situation, since Clarke’s mother didn’t really like him. He had met Jake Griffin once, when it Clarke had insisted on him coming to get her for once, and the man had been all right. Protective in his daughter’s best interest, but willing to let her make her own decisions. The man had been nice enough, but Bellamy had refused to go to her quarters again. The guards were always tense when he went through to Phoenix if he wasn’t on duty and he really didn’t want to be faced with Abby Griffin in his next physical exam. Again. That woman was terrifying.

 

So, that was why Clarke was supposed to be getting him here, so they could walk together to the viewing room. However, for the first time ever the punctual teen was late. Bellamy was pacing, and his sister rolled her eyes from the small bedroom he and his mother shared, where she was currently tucked away out of sight.

 

“I’m sure she’s just late because of her shift at the clinic today.” Octavia remarked, turning another page in the book that Bellamy had borrowed from Clarke the other day. While never meeting one another, his sister new quite a bit about his girl friend. Apparently it was all he ever talked about now—which he denied vehemently. But, she was very wrong about this—Clarke was almost distraught the other week when they were a minute late getting to their spot the other day that another couple had stolen it. Apparently the guards in the room would hold the spot for them—not that Bellamy knew this before that day—for so long before they got to the viewing room. She refused to make out with him the hallway on the way to their dates ever since then. This was why he was positive that there was something really wrong.

 

“No, there’s something wrong.” Bellamy hissed at her, jumping when a knock came at the door—two light knocks followed by three heavier ones. It was Clarke. He opened the door and Clarke grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him hard. He stepped back at the sudden weight of her against him, not at all ready for her assault. When she stepped back she kept her hands where they were, and he noticed the bruise on her forehead—in the middle a cut—and the hot trails of tears down her face. “Clarke? What’s—“

 

“I need you to know that I love you.” Clarke said quickly, her voice cracking on the last word. “And I need you to forget me—everything. You’ll be happier that way.”

 

“Clarke, I…what did I do?” He asked, grabbing her hands on his face gently. He couldn’t bare to pull them away though, although he knew that he should. That he should push her away for her words that cut into his heart like a machete.

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I’ve done something—my dad and I—and I need you to know that I love you more than anything else in the universe. I know you don’t feel that way—you would’ve let me know about her,” here she nodded to the side where Octavia sat frozen in place, shrinking in an attempt at hiding herself from view and failing spectacularly. “You would have told me if you loved me and trusted me as much as I do you, and obviously it’s my fault if you can’t. I’m obviously not trustworthy since I told—since Wells…it doesn’t matter, I love you. I have to go, and I need you to forget about me because you’ll never see me again.”

 

“I don’t understand, Clarke, how could I never—“

 

“I’m being put in the Skybox and then I’ll be floated on my eighteenth birthday.” Clarke breathed in sharply. He went to say something, but before any sound came out his lips were covered by Clarke’s dainty thumbs. “I know.” She tip-toed up, pressing her chest to his—aligning their bodies in a way that he had only ever dreamed about—and kissing him softly. “It’s alright, you’re going to be fine. I promise, you’re strong Bell, and you’ll live without me—I know you will.” She ripped herself away then, only pausing to glance one last time behind her, before sprinting down the hallway.

 

Bellamy stood in silence, horrified at what just happened. It wasn’t until Octavia shut the door and hugged him that he made a sound. A great sob escaped him, and his sister helped him sink to the floor. That was how his mother found them an hour later, coming back from whomever’s cabin she had come from. Bellamy couldn’t even care enough to give her a disappointed look, he just looked up at her with tearstained cheeks as she touched his shoulder briefly and moved on to start the work she still had to do.

 

It wasn’t until a month later, as the moon viewing party, that Bellamy knew he was cursed. He watched as his beloved baby sister was ripped away from his life, trapped into a more solid prison than under the floor in their quarters and his mother forced into a exit hatch. She had yelled at him as the guards shoved her in—about how it was all his fault, that everything was his fault—and as she was sucked out he knew that she was right. That it was his fault that everyone he ever loved was destined to be sucked out into the cold black of space.

 


	2. Chapter Two

“Bellamy!” Octavia screamed loudly, causing the other prisoners around her to wince. His sister then proceeded to throw herself at him, and he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her. He clutched her to him tightly, still scanning the faces from over his shoulder for Clarke. He figured that the Chancellor’s son would be with her—having heard of the rumours of his misdeeds of attempting to set the tiny tree people worshiped on fire. Sure enough, he spotted the tall boy standing angrily beside Clarke who was staring at him with something he couldn't place. It had been almost a year, and while she hadn’t changed much, this expression he had never seen on anyone. It looked to be a mix of anger and happiness and he knew she’d been chewing him out later.

 

“Hey,” He looked down at Octavia, she had grown nearly a full five inches since he last saw her. He could guess that it was due to having more access to food. The prisoners in the Skybox were well fed, he remembered, and had three full meals a day. More than she had ever had growing up with a mix of his and their mother’s rations to eat. “You okay?”

 

“I’m perfect.” She grinned at him, as happy as she always was. He loved that ability that she possessed, always seeing the good in everything. It was something he wished he had. Unfortunately, whenever he did manage to see some good, it lead him to commit terrible actions.

 

“Come on! Open the doors!” One of the teens called out and, Bellamy wanted to pound their skull in—couldn’t they see he and his sister were having a reuniting moment with one another? that they hadn’t seen each other in almost a year?

 

“Wait!” Wells yelled at him as Bellamy reached for the lever that would lead them all out into a world all of them had only ever dreamed of. Bellamy knew that all these kids would be testing his patience. ”It could be toxic! It’ll kill us all!”

 

“We’ll be dead if we stay in here.” Clarke said softly, her voice carrying out over the vicious whispers of the other hundred. She nodded to Bellamy and he pulled down on the lever, the drop ship’s door opening quickly and calling out to the quiet Earth with a loud resounding ‘BOOM’.

 

“Hey!” One of the kids called out looking at Octavia. The boy lifted a hand to point at her. “You’re the girl under the floor!”

 

“Yeah? So what if I am?” She shrieked and Bellamy had to grab her before she punched the poor kid in the face. It wouldn’t do for them to make enemy’s here on Earth—there were cold blooded killers and rapist mixed in with these kiddy offenders.

 

“O, let’s give them something else to remember you bye.” He said, pushing her gently towards the opening of the drop ship that showed the tall trees of Earth. She looked over her shoulder at him, sceptically.

 

“Like what?” She asked, crossing her arms and turning her whole body towards him now. He knew that look, but this time she couldn’t possibly argue with him.

 

“Being the first person on Earth in ninth-seven years.” He urged her on, nodding towards the door. She smiled widely at him and bounced down the metal door acting as a plank to the ground. She hesitated at the last step down.She looked over her shoulder, seeking his face before breathing in sharply. Shejumped down, looking around and then back at everyone peering out at her.

 

“We’re back bitches!” She screamed, throwing her arms up in the air and doing her little victory dance that made Bellamy smile wide. The other kids piled out, and as he watched them all stampede, a hand found the crook of his elbow and then familiar arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

 

“I missed you, Princess.” He admitted without looking back at her, placing his arms over hers. He wasn’t sure he was ready to look at her this close. He still felt the raw vulnerability of her imprisonment of over a year ago. The abandonment that she hadn’t meant to place on him shook him to his core, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to survive the crushing feeling again should she ever leave.

 

“Hm.” Clarke hummed, kissing his bicep and letting go. “I missed you too, Bellamy.” They stood in silence for a moment until Wells came over with a map, interrupting their moment.

 

“I found a map, Clarke!” The boy said enthusiastically, shoving the map at Clarke so that she had to let go of Bellamy. Clarke looked over the map quickly as they both looked to her, and she frowned, wandering out of the drop ship as she looked at the surrounding mountains. Bellamy sighed, going to see what the other teens were doing with their new found freedom. He knew that Clarke would be examining that map for a while, if the look on her face said anything. He expected that the Arc had dropped them in the wrong place, but he wasn’t the one who could read a map.

 

“Hey,” A black haired boy walked up to Clarke and Wells, leaning against the drop ship beside them. He smirked at them both, looking Clarke up and down “Finn Collins.”

 

“I’m aware of who you are, Spacewalker. You wasted a months supply of air for a bit of ‘fun’.” Clarke sighed, not glancing away from her map. Taking the pen from Wells as he set it beside her helpfully. She mostly ignored them both for the next little while, only looking up as Octavia sat next to the map. “What do you need Octavia?”

 

“You’re dating my brother.” the younger girl stated, tapping her fingers on the metal beneath her. She watched as Clarke made marks on the map, glancing up at the sky and far away mountains.

 

“Maybe.” Clarke whispered, circling a point on the map and carefully rolling it up into a neat cylinder. “They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.” She hissed out, finally looking up at them all.

 

“That’s bad.” Wells whispered, looking down at his shoes as Clarke shot him a look. Clarke looked around, seeing Bellamy and stalking over to him. Octavia slid from her seat and followed with the two boys close behind her.

 

“What’s up, Princess?” Bellamy inquired, looking down at her as he supervised the chopping up of branches and the creation of knives. The bustling teens looked at Clarke warily, but left her alone when they noted his attitude towards her.

 

“Mount Weatherall is that mountain over there.” Clarke pointed beyond the tree line where the mountain was shrouded in mist. Bellamy glanced to where she was pointing and bit the inside of his cheek in thought.

 

“Yeah, so?” A kid that was passing by—Murphy—stopped and sneered down at Clarke. He had been put in the skybox for murder, Bellamy remembered suddenly. He figured that the kid could at least help with keeping the others safe if given enough power, or the thought of having power. Bellamy wasn’t stupid enough to let these kids roam free. He would however give them the semblance of it, as though they made the decisions.

 

“So, this means we don’t have any food and we don’t have blankets to keep us warm. We’re in the northern hemisphere, and it’s almost winter.” Clarke breathed through her nose, narrowing her eyes at the kid. “If we don’t get those resources, we could die. More from freezing than anything.”

 

“And what do you think we should do about that?” A kid with goggles joined them, his shorter friend sticking close to his side.

 

“We need to send a party out to the mountain. See what we can scavenge from the bunker there. The more time we waste the hungrier and more exhausted we become.” Clarke sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. “I’m going whether or not someone’s coming with me. I only escaped death by a day, I don’t fancy dying when I have a way to prevent it.”

 

“I’m going too.” Octavia announced, glaring at her brother as he went to contradict her. “I don’t need you to protect me, Bell, I’m a big girl. So’s Clarke. We can make our own decisions.”

 

“I’ll go.” Finn smiled at Clarke, who sighed in annoyance. She had a bad feeling about the kid, he seemed like a persistent person.

 

“I’m staying here. Take goggles and the runty kid.” Bellamy decided, giving a look to Clarke. “They’re from Argo, should know the plants when they see them.”

 

“Good.” Clarke nodded at him, a slight frown on her face. “We need to talk later.”

 

“I know.” Bellamy nodded, ushering them to get a move on. “You’re responsible for my sister, Clarke. Be back before dark.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Octavia hissed, not resisting as Clarke grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Bellamy watched silently, he had a bad feeling about this, but his sister wasn’t a baby anymore—and neither was Clarke.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re putting up with that snobby privileged bitch’s commands.” Murphy remarked, crossing his arms as he watched the five teens disappear into the woods.

 

“She’s not commanding me to do anything, nor anyone else. If we want to live, we need Clarke. She’s been her mother’s apprentice since she was twelve. Plus, my sister likes her—despite everything.” Bellamy sighed, running a hand over his face. “Clarke isn’t a snobby bitch either—privileged yes, but my Princess would cut herself open to save any one of you if you needed her organs.”

 

“What, you like her?” the younger boy snorted out, looking at Bellamy with disgust.

 

“You got a problem with that?” Bellamy asked lowly, turning his narrowed gaze towards Murphy.

 

“No.” The boy held his hands up in defence, shaking his head slowly, he then turned and resumed with his task of chopping branches up to use for fire wood. Bellamy would make sure no one had a problem with Clarke. She wasn’t like they thought she was, she was too kind to be like her mother and the rest of the council. Wells on the other hand, could die for all Bellamy cared. He had heard some choice things about the kid, and none of them good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a roll with this story, so I hope everyone likes it. I haven't read through it to edit yet, so if you notice anything let me know. :)
> 
> Not sure if this will be long, but I do have another chapter planned. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Oliviamarie.


End file.
